


allow her the dignity of her choice

by straddling_the_atmosphere



Series: missing black sails scenes [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Relationship Discussions, Slavery, set in 4x07 just after silver's speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straddling_the_atmosphere/pseuds/straddling_the_atmosphere
Summary: Missing scene where the Maroon Queen is allowed to reply to John Silver's speech about Madi's death.





	allow her the dignity of her choice

**Author's Note:**

> is the title from captain america: the first avenger? yes. am i stuck in 2011? also yes

_I loved her. And I believe she loved me. I think she would’ve wanted you to know that, too._

The Queen is quiet after Silver’s words, tapping her fingers on the arm of her chair.

“It is very bold of you, I think, to assume that she wanted me to know something I had already realized.” She meets his eyes then and Silver swallows, watching her. “You are not subtle.” It’s a reproach. “She is, but I taught her everything she knows.” Her lips thin, taking in his haggard face, drawn lines around his eyes.

She remembers Madi at sixteen, pouring over a book her father had sent her, tracing curious fingers over a drawing of a white man, a hero. She had asked so many questions, never having seen one before that she remembered well. It does not surprise her that her daughter was drawn to one, even if it disappoints her.

“I--” He opens his mouth for a moment, floundering, and then closes it.

The Queen shakes her head. She can’t say much about her daughter’s choice in men. “My daughter died protecting us. Protecting our people in this war. She died doing what was right.” Her voice is cool, flinty. “She did not die for you, or for the Captain, or for me. She died for this.” She gestures, to the island, to the people living on it. She looks at Silver again. “Our people grow up learning to die for this. There is no room in our lives for selfishness. So, yes, you could say she died for something she believed in. But don’t think for one moment it is the same thing you and your Captain fight for.”

“Are we not fighting the same war?” Silver asks quietly.

The Queen gives him a look. “We are allies, yes. But don’t forget how we found you.” She stands up, straightening her shawl. She looks regal, like Madi always had, the natural grace of who she is exuded from her entire body. “Your ship sold more than you saved. And I will never forget that.”

She begins to leave and then pauses right beside Silver. Her face softens. “She did love you,” she says, not looking at him. “And I can see you loved her. That does mean something to me. But you were not married under my eyes, so you were not her husband. Not where it matters.”

Then she leaves with a swish of her skirts, leaving Silver there to contemplate the empty chair she’d left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> can't promise any sort of regularity with these, but the next one will probably be a silver and julius discussion


End file.
